Une bougie s'éteint cette nuit
by la rodeuse
Summary: C'est une vision possible du départ de Donna quand elle a bien vécu sa vie et qu'elle revoit le docteur venu l'accompagner pour s'endormir.Une fanfics fait pour le fanzine Type 40.


Voici une fics que j'ai fait exprès pour le magazine type 40 de décembre qui est un fanzine sur doctor who  
magazine/type-40- ... 1385589867

C'est une DeathFics mais c'est tout doux.  
C'est une vision possible du départ de Donna quand elle à bien vécu sa vie et qu'elle revoit le docteur venu l'accompagner pour s'endormir.

Une bougie s'éteint cette nuit.

Une douce nuit d'hiver étendait son ombre sur la ville endormie.

La dame d'argent projetait ses rayons sur le lourd tapis de neige qui assouplissait tous les bruits, comme pour être au diapason de l'endormissement qui allait avoir lieu cette nuit.

De nombreuses fenêtres projetaient leurs chaudes lumières comme autant de sentinelles rassurantes et attirantes. Comme autant de petites sensations de sécurité, de joie et de chaleur.

Un de ces nombreux regard sur l'intimité se trouvait être une porte fenêtre en haut d'un escalier d'une maison de caractère. Elle s'ouvrait sur une chambre juste éclairée par une la lueur chaleureuse d'une cheminée et par une petite lampe de lecture installée au-dessus d'un vieux fauteuil bien profond, installée à côté d'un grand lit en bois et où se trouvait assise une jeune femme.

Elle était occupée à lire à mi-voix un livre à une autre silhouette aux cheveux de neige, enfouie sous une épaisse et douce couette, qui semblait être perdue au milieu de ce radeau du sommeil.

Un souffle particulier se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes à l'extérieur, avant de laisser le silence retombé et reprendre ses droits. Un bruissement de manteau, suivi d'un claquement de porte étouffé se fit entendre, alors qu'une ombre quittait sa boite bleue pour monter l'escalier et aller toquer discrètement à la porte fenêtre de la chambre.

La liseuse, ayant levé la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, eu son souffle qui se stoppa en reconnaissant les traits et le regard triste et sans âge, que lui avait conté sa grand-mère avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'autre côté du miroir. Elle voulait que quelqu'un sache la vérité sur l'important qu'avait sa fille dans l'univers, même si celle-ci devait toujours l'ignorer pour ne pas que son esprit brûle.

La dépositaire du secret, ayant compris que l'heure était venue, se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de celle qui avait laissé ses souvenirs s'enfoncer dans la brume, lui murmurant un tendre

« Au revoir, à bientôt Maman ».

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte avec un doux sourire un peu triste et l'ouvrit au visiteur de la nuit.

« Bonsoir, c'est bien vous ? C'est gentil d'être revenu la voir avant son long voyage. Je suppose que c'était prévu pour ce soir, vous n'auriez pas pris le risque que la flamme de sa bougie s'éteigne en avance.

Mais je vous remercie d'être là à cette heure, de lui permettre de se souvenir Elle a oublié tellement de souvenirs au fil du temps, jusqu'à son propre nom ou celui de son petit-fils. Elle a été heureuse.

Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je lui ai déjà dit au revoir. »

Sur ces derniers paroles, la sentinelle ses songes de sa mère, sortie en resserrant son écharpe et en refermant la porte silencieusement.

Le 10ème docteur alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil, prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne. La passagère du sommeil papillonna des yeux sous la sensation, fixant d'un œil clair un peu troublé et interrogatif le doux regard de la silhouette enveloppée dans un grand manteau, assise à côté d'elle.

« Bonsoir Donna ».

Le regard de celle-ci s'éclaira alors qu'un murmure fatigué et un peu hésitant se fit entendre en réponse.

« Docteur ? »

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres du voyageur temporel et un baiser fut déposé sur leurs mains entrelacées, alors qu'au creux de la tête de celle qui avait sauvé une voix commençait à s'élevée suivi progressivement par beaucoup d'autres. Alors que celle qui avait oubliée avait des images lui revenant petit à petit, lui permettant de redevenir celle qui se souvient.

« Je suis venu t'accompagner pour ton départ, pour t'aider à t'endormir en sachant à nouveau que tu as été la femme la plus importante de l'univers. Tu sais, leurs voix et celles de leurs générations futures ne se tairont jamais, continuant à se transmettre ton histoire, pour toujours, au fil des siècles.

Et alors que l'esprit de celle qui s'est souvenu commence à bruler, que la vieille dame qui a vécu une belle vie s'endort paisiblement avec le sourire, la main de son ami dans la sienne.

Alors que raisonne dans sa tête les milliers de voix des enfants des enfants des oods, la berçant pour l'aider à ce que la flamme de la bougie s'éteigne sans douleur, le Docteur-Donna, dans un dernier battement de cœur, dans un regard qui se clos, part découvrir ce qui se cache de l'autre côté de la vie.


End file.
